Por un Segundo a Tu Lado
by bymyownrules
Summary: [Cap 3, UP!] [POST Hogwarts] RHr & HG. Una reunión de ex alumnos vuelve a unirlos, luego de una década sin verse. El corazon de Hermione, trata de entender ¿que siente por Ron Weasley?, ¿sera sólo el recuerdo de un viejo amor no correspondido?
1. Mi boleto hacia el pasado

Hola gente, aca esoy muy feliz publicando mi 2º Fic! estoy re emocion, les cuento un poquito de que se trata: Este, pretende ser un Fic escrito de una forma un poco mas madura (es un post-Hogwarts), en el que los personajes son tambien mas maduros en determinados aspectos, sin dejar de lado ciertos rasgos caracteristicos de la personalidad que tenian en su etapa adolescente. Al estar escrito de esta forma, puede ser que en el algun momento, vayan a leer encuentros amorosos mas intensos que los de Lucy, que son apenas un poco de amor adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, pero nada mas. En cambio en este, pasaron 10 años desde que el trio termino Hogwarts, por lo que ya tienen 27 años y las cosas son diferentes.

La situacion es este Fic es desencadenada por una reunion de ex alumnos, en la que luego de 10 años sin verse, Harry, Ron y Hermione vuelven a reecontrarse. Quizas, este pueda ser el detonante para que el amor que estuo oculto durante tanto tiempo entre Ron y Hermione, salga a la luz.

Solo espero que les guste y no defraudarlos. Tambien espero que tenga tanto exito como Lucy, que es mi primer Fic y estoy realmente orgullosa de el, porque es el primero, porque es todo, mi primer idea y es tan bien recibida, que ME ENCANTA, espero que con este pase lo mismo...sino es mucho pedir, cuando terminen de leer, dejenme algun review, son demasiado necesarios! bye! y muchisimas gracias a todos, POR TODO!

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que esté relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter, así como, los personajes y los lugares que puedan ser utilizados en este Fic, son propiedad de JK Rowling y Warner Bros; exceptuando algunos nuevos personajes que son producto de MÍ imaginación. Escrito y publicado, **SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**

* * *

**

Por un Segundo a Tu Lado

**Capítulo 1: Mi boleto hacia el pasado**

¿Qué hacer cuando te pasas diez años de tu vida intentando dejar atrás el pasado y un día de la nada, ese pasado vuelve a convertirse en presente; un presente, que sabes te va a costar afrontar; un presente que te exige volver a mirar a los ojos a esa persona que tanto amaste en tu vida adolescente y que una vez terminada la escuela, ya no tuviste ni noticias de ella, a pesar de haber creído en su momento, que esa hermosa amistad que ambos compartían (porque siempre fue sólo eso: amistad) duraría para siempre?

Aquí estoy yo, Hermione Granger: sola en mi departamento, sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala abrazando mis rodillas y comiéndome las uñas impaciente. No hago otra cosa más que mirar sin pestañear la pequeña invitación dorada que yace sobre mi mesa ratona delante de mis ojos. Sin duda alguna, mi boleto hacia el pasado…

"_Reunión de ex alumnos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, promoción de 1997"_

_Srta. Hermione Granger, tengo el placer de dirigirme a usted, a fines de convocarla, a 10 años de su promoción de nuestra prestigiosa Escuela, a una reunión de ex alumnos que tendrá lugar el día 1º de Septiembre del presente año, en el antiguo Castillo de Hogwarts a partir de las 20:00 hs. Esperamos contar con su grata presencia._

_La saluda atentamente: Profesora Minerva Mc Gonagall_

_Directora del Colegio Hogwarts de_

_Magia y Hechicería._

_PD: Se ruega presentarse con ropa formal-elegante. Puede asistir a la reunión sola o acompañada si así lo desea. _

Es extraño, tengo veintisiete años y no sé cómo reaccionar ante una situación tan simple como ésta. Sé que muchos en mi lugar, estarían felices de tener la posibilidad de volver a reencontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros de curso. Pero en mi caso es diferente, mi corazón trata de debatirse entre dos dilemas: una parte de él, desea con todas sus fuerzas volver a verlo, tenerlo frente a frente, poder tocarlo, sentirlo; pero la otra, no hace más que resistirse a la idea de verlo una vez más después de tanto tiempo. Ésa, es la parte en la que habita un deje de rencor hacia él, y que va acompañado por una constante duda reprimida en mi pecho por años. Deseo más que nada en el mundo, poder preguntarle ¿por qué no había respondido a ninguna de mis cartas? Aquellas cartas, que me había propuesto enviarle cada semana luego de finalizada la escuela, anhelando una respuesta que nunca llegaría. ¿Por qué me había echado al olvido tan fácilmente? Habíamos sido mejores amigos durante siete años, y de un día para el otro, esa amistad se había reducido hasta convertirse en cenizas.

De quien hablo por supuesto, es de Ron Weasley: el pelirrojo que me roba el sueño desde que tengo once años. Muchas veces se me había cruzado por la cabeza el decirle lo que sentía por él, pero siempre me acobardaba y solía utilizar las peleas por los motivos más absurdos, como escudo protector de mis verdaderos sentimientos.

Por otro lado está el famoso Harry Potter, quien había sido siempre como mi hermano. Lamentablemente, la distancia y las diferencias vocacionales, se habían hecho cada vez más grandes con el paso del tiempo, hasta lograr separarnos definitivamente. Aún hoy, cuando siguen apareciendo en mi mente pequeños flashes de recuerdos junto a él, no puedo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de melancolía.

Mi gran problema, llega con ésa invitación. Parece ser la oportunidad perfecta para revolver el pasado y abrir viejas heridas que creía, estaban cicatrizadas. Se supone que ya soy una mujer madura, hecha y derecha, capaz de tomar decisiones importantes por mí misma. Pero en circunstancias como ésta, mi mente y mi razón se niegan a reaccionar, pidiendo a gritos un oído dispuesto a escuchar y un par de labios decididos a brindarme sus sabios consejos…

_¡Ding-dong¡ding-dong!- _está sonando el timbre, y creo saber quién es. Decido salir de mi trance para levantarme a abrir la puerta: es ella una vez más, justo a tiempo como siempre cuando más la necesito. Es como si pudiera leerme el pensamiento.

- ¡Hola, hola¡Llegó el hada madrina de Cenicienta con dos deliciosos capuchinos para el desayuno!- una chica alta y delgada con largo cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes, entra en mi departamento abriéndose paso hacia la mesa del comedor con dos enormes vasos descartables de café caliente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Buenos días Nicky- la saludo con una media sonrisa, verla, siempre me produce un gran alivio. Única e inconfundible: Nicole Smith, mejor conocida como "la eterna adolescente", mi cable a tierra desde hace seis años. Nos conocimos en la Universidad, y es increíble, pero entre nosotras existe una conexión un tanto especial, como si fuésemos hermanas gemelas. Antes de sentarnos a la mesa a desayunar, (son las 9:00 AM) Nicky se acerca a mí para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo como es su costumbre.

- A ver… ¿qué le pasa a mi hermanita preferida que anda tan perdida?- ella me conoce como nadie. Y la naturalidad tan infantil que tiene para enfrentar las cosas y encontrarles el lado positivo, es lo que más admiro de ella- déjame adivinar…mal de amores¿tal vez?-

- Algo parecido. La fiebre del recuerdo- respondo dándole un sorbo a mi capuchino.

- Ay Cenicienta…no empieces a ponerte metafórica y sé más exacta¿quieres?- me alejo una vez más de la comodidad de mi silla para ir a buscar la tarjeta y regresar con ella unos segundos después. La pongo entre las manos de Nicole…

- Una reunión de ex alumnos. No podría ser menos oportuna- comienzo a deprimirme otra vez y a ponerme fastidiosa.

- No veo cuál es el problema en esto. Quizás, sea la ocasión perfecta para que arregles las cosas con ése Weasley- Nicky toma un sorbo de café y una buena cantidad de espuma se le adhiere graciosamente en forma de bigote. Con una sonrisa, le ofrezco una servilleta para que se limpie- Gracias- limpia la zona, dejando la servilleta a un lado- Si quieres mi opinión, yo creo que deberías ir-

- No sé¿de qué serviría?- habla la parte de mi corazón que rechaza el encuentro.

- Hermanita…tú no tienes nada que ocultar, no pasó nada malo entre ustedes. No tienes por qué esconderte, sólo es una fiesta. Deberías pensar, que lo más probable es que Harry también esté ahí¿no? Sé que tienes muchas ganas de verlo- me dedica una de sus más francas y cómplices sonrisas.

- Puede ser. Si yo me decidiera por ir… ¿tú me acompañarías? En la tarjeta dice que podemos llevar invitados-

- La tarjeta, intenta hacer referencia a que puedes llevar a tu pareja si es que estás comprometida o algo así. No creo que sea lo más apropiado que llegaras conmigo- hace una mueca extraña con la cara y la mueve hacia ambos lados en un gesto negativo.

- Peor sería llegar sola. El hada madrina no quiere dejar sola a su Cenicienta¿o si?- me siento estúpida, pero le hago un puchero enorme para intentar conmoverla.

- Y después dices que soy yo la que tiene que madurar…está bien, te voy a acompañar. Pero este hada madrina, a las doce en punto saca su varita mágica y desaparece¿de acuerdo?- Nicky intenta adoptar una expresión seria señalándome con su dedo índice, pero definitivamente, ése no es su fuerte.

- ¡Ay, sabía que dirías que sí¡te quiero!- me estiro por encima de la mesa para poder abrazarla y estamparle en la mejilla un beso más ruidoso de lo normal. Intento parecer una mujer madura, pero cuando estamos juntas me es imposible no sacar mi lado infantil.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Son las 12:00 AM y Nicky acaba de irse. Siempre estoy más tranquila luego de nuestras charlas, me hace muy bien hablar con ella. Tiene sólo un año menos que yo, pero su personalidad es la de una adolescente de 15 años, vive encerrada en un cuento de hadas con su príncipe azul: Derek. Hija de muggles, igual que yo, es una bruja decidida a vivir en un mundo de fantasía, en el que yo soy su Cenicienta, y ella mi hada madrina.

Finalmente en mi decisión, gana la parte de mi corazón que se muere por verlo y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Ya es un hecho, y es inevitable: dentro de dos semanas, volveré a ver a Ron Weasley y a comportarme como una idiota en su presencia, sin saber cómo actuar o qué decir. Me pregunto si habrá cambiado mucho físicamente, si seguirá siendo el mismo de siempre, si su cabello pelirrojo y las pecas que solían decorar su rostro seguirán intactos. Ya sin poder evitarlo, me dirijo a mi habitación en busca de mi tesoro más preciado; lleva años oculto en el placard por mi miedo inconsciente de volver a sumergirme en un mar de recuerdos…

Ése tesoro, es tan solo un viejo álbum de fotografías de mis pasados años en Hogwarts. Lo tomo entre mis manos y acaricio con mucha delicadeza la tapa de cuero rojo, en la que escritas en letra cursiva color dorado se leen dos palabras: _"My Memories"._ Al abrirlo, la primer fotografía que veo, es una en la que estoy junto a mis padres a punto de subir al Expreso de Hogwarts en el andén 9 ¾; paso la hoja; ahora estoy en medio de Harry y Ron en nuestro primer año, con los brazos cruzados y mirando a Ron con el ceño fruncido, mientras él intenta hacerme sonreír gesticulando con el rostro, Harry sólo nos miraba con una sonrisa…siguen pasando las hojas, hasta que llego a la última, en la que está también la última fotografía del álbum, es como estar viendo un video del día en que nos vimos por última vez: en King's Cross, listos para volver a casa luego del 7mo año en Hogwarts. El primero en acercarse a mí para despedirse, es Harry, que me pasa uno de sus brazos por los hombros y me da un tierno beso en la mejilla; el último, es Ron. Se acerca, me mira a los ojos por unos segundos y sonríe para seguir por darme un fuerte abrazo al que yo correspondo. Con mi cabeza reposada en su hombro, no puedo evitar morderme el labio inferior dejando escapar una solitaria lágrima, me costaba entender que ya no podría verlo todos los días. Al separarnos, nuestros ojos se vuelven a cruzar; lo miro casi suplicante, como queriendo que él entienda sin tener yo la necesidad de decir nada, todo lo que sentía por él; Ron me ve llorar y seca mis lágrimas, entonces recuerdo que se acercó a mi oído y me susurró: _no tienes por qué llorar, pronto nos vamos a volver a ver…_ sin decir nada más, se aleja de mí y sus palabras se pierden en el aire, y ése "_pronto"_, termina por transformarse en diez años más tarde.

_Ring-ring, Ring-ring!_

- ¿Hola?- me sorprende a mí misma el darme cuenta de que al atender el teléfono, mi voz suena temblorosa. Estoy llorando otra vez.

- _¿Hermione? Soy Jordan¿estás bien?- _

- Ah, Jordan. Sí, claro…no te preocupes, es sólo que… estoy mirando una película realmente triste- Jordan Cadwell, mi ex novio, estuvimos saliendo por dos años. Actualmente, es mi jefe, trabajo para él en uno de los estudios contables más prestigiosos del mundo mágico, por supuesto. No es por presumir, pero soy una de sus mejores contadoras.

- _Claro, siempre fuiste muy sensible- _si supieras cuál es el motivo real de mi tristeza…- _llamaba porque…bueno…necesito hablar contigo. Tengo una propuesta para hacerte- _

- ¿Una propuesta? Dime, soy toda oídos-

- _Sino te molesta, preferiría que lo habláramos personalmente_-

- Supongo que no hay problema¿qué propones?-

- _¿Qué te parece si cenamos juntos esta noche?_- ¡lo sabía, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que nunca se resignó a que lo nuestro, ya fuera historia. No es que no pueda ser una cena sólo de amigos, pero ya estamos grandes, y no soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones.

- ¿Tan importante es eso que tienes que decirme?- no pretendo, ni quiero ser fría con él, pero realmente no estoy de ánimos para ir a cenar con una persona que intenta reconquistarme permanentemente.

_- Es por un asunto de trabajo, sin ninguna intención extra. No me malinterpretes_-

- No, sino te malinterpreto. Es sólo que estoy con algunos problemas y no sé si va a poder ser posible-

- _Vamos, es sólo una cena. Pasaré por ti, hoy a las 19:30¿te parece bien?_-

- Pero Jordan, yo…-

- ¡_No se diga más! Prepárate y ponte más bonita de lo que eres, que hoy a las 19:30 en punto pasaré por ti. ¡Adiós!- _si hay algo que no tolero, es que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando, pero lo que más detesto, es que me corten el teléfono y me dejen con la palabra en la boca.

Generalmente, Jordan suele sacar lo peor de mí, y creo que éste, fue uno de los motivos que acabó con nuestra relación: nunca existió una correcta comunicación entre nosotros. Él siempre busca ser el primero en todo, y nunca acepta un NO como respuesta. Si me pasa a buscar, tendrá que esperar sentado, porque no pienso moverme de éste departamento.

¿El lado positivo de la conversación? Logró hacerme olvidar mi sentimiento de profunda tristeza y melancolía, para reemplazarlo por un sentimiento de profundo enojo y molestia.

Los viejos recuerdos vuelven al placard en el álbum de fotografías, mientras que yo, decido ir a la cocina a llenar mi estómago hambriento.

Luego de almorzar, me dirijo al baño para darme una ducha de agua caliente, y al salir, me visto con una sencilla musculosa blanca, unas calzas negras y en los pies, mis zapatillas deportivas también color blanco. Me pongo lo más cómoda posible para terminar con unos balances que tengo pendientes. Realmente amo mi trabajo, y no me avergüenza admitirlo.

Las horas pasan casi sin darme cuenta. La última vez que miré el reloj, eran las 17:00, y fue entonces que me levanté de mi asiento para prepararme un café e inmediatamente después, volver a concentrarme en mi trabajo. Cuando aún me faltan algunas cosas para terminar, suena el timbre. Muy a mi pesar, me dirijo hacia la puerta y la abro.

Lo que en este momento veo ante mis ojos, es un hombre alto, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos cafés, vestido con un elegante traje: Jordan. Lanzo una mirada furtiva a mi reloj pulsera, y efectivamente son las 19:30 en punto. Lo había olvidado por completo. Sin esperar a que yo diga nada, me besa en la mejilla y entra en mi departamento como si nada. Apreto los dientes tratando de contener la rabia y cierro la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jordan?-

- Te vine a buscar para que vallamos a cenar como habíamos quedado-

- ¿Como habíamos quedado?- lanzo un bufido de incredulidad y me cruzo de brazos ante él- Yo no recuerdo haber coincidido contigo en ningún momento. Más bien diría que fuiste tú quien arregló todo y dio por hecho que yo acudiría a esa estúpida cena, cuando no es así-

- Hermione, por favor, no hay necesidad de ser tan fría ni tan exagerada. Además de ser tu ex novio, también soy tu amigo y tu JEFE- responde con altivez.

- Eres mi jefe dentro del ámbito laboral, pero fuera de ello, no tienes derecho a decidir por mí. Parece que hay cosas que todavía no te quedan claras, Jordan-

- Si te invité a cenar, es porque quiero hacerte una propuesta DE TRABAJO. Y quieras o no, vas a tener que venir, porque ni bien corté contigo hoy en la mañana hice la reservación en el restaurante-

- ¿No podías decírmelo por teléfono, o quizás… ¿el lunes por la mañana en la oficina?-

- ¡Encima que pienso en ti como primera opción, me haces estos planteos¿Sabes? Podría habérselo pedido a Nicky, que de seguro hubiera aceptado sin dar tantos rodeos y sin comportarse como una histérica como lo estás haciendo tú-

- Empieza por calmarte y por dejar de llamarme histérica si quieres que valla contigo-

- Está bien. Ahora… ve a cambiarte asi podemos irnos, que tenemos poco tiempo-

- No voy a cambiarme. Yo te dije que no iría y aún así, tú viniste a buscarme. Si quieres que valla, tendrás que llevarme así vestida- hasta yo misma, empiezo a pensar que estoy comportándome como una histérica, pero mi verdadera intención, es persuadirlo para que cancele la cena. Presiento que estoy a punto de lograrlo cuando lo veo mirarme de arriba a abajo y hacer un gesto de desaprobación con el rostro. Empiezo a dibujar una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndome triunfante…

- Como quieras, mejor así. No podemos perder más tiempo- ¿QUÉ¿por qué estas cosas nunca salen como lo planeo? Me toma por la muñeca y me lleva casi a rastras hasta la puerta; en el camino, agarra un sobretodo blanco que estaba colgado en el perchero a unos pocos pasos de la misma; abre la puerta y cierra con un estridente portazo.

-De haber querido una puerta giratoria, la habría colocado yo misma, muchas gracias- le digo entre dientes, mientras me suelto bruscamente de su brazo y le quito de un tirón el sobretodo que traía en su mano izquierda para colocármelo.

Murmurando inagotables maldiciones que podría aplicar contra Jordan en este momento, camino a su lado hasta el ascensor, al que entro primero, seguida por él. Estamos en el quinto piso, y Jordan presiona el botón que dice: PB (Planta Baja). Los pisos, pasan lentamente uno a uno, hasta que suena la campanilla que nos indica que llegamos a nuestro destino, al mismo tiempo que las puertas metálicas del ascensor se abren automáticamente.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, vemos acercarse, por el otro lado de la transparente puerta de entrada, a un hombre bastante entrado en años. El hombre saca las llaves de su bolsa y abre la puerta lentamente; una vez dentro, me dedica una sonrisa y me dice muy cordial:

- Buenas noches, Hermione querida- es el anciano inquilino del 1º "B". Un squib amable y muy dedicado que enviudó hace muy poco tiempo.

- Buenas noches, Sr. Stilton- saludo, devolviendo la sonrisa.

- ¿El Sr. Cadwell y tú se han reconciliado?- pregunta el anciano curioso.

- No, Sr. Stilton, me temo que eso es imposible- agrego mirando a Jordan de reojo- sólo salimos en una cena de negocios-

- Entonces me alegro por ti niña. Nunca me agradó este muchacho- continuó intentando bajar un poco el tono de voz para que sólo yo pudiera oírlo y frunciendo el entrecejo, pero seguía hablando lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Jordan lo escuchase. Ya no sé qué hacer para lograr contener la risa al notar a Jordan resoplar furioso.

- ¡Mire abuelo, no le voy a permitir que…!- ¡sabía que no podría quedarse callado! Pero yo le impido seguir hablando…

- Discúlpelo Sr. Stilton. Jordan no durmió bien, está un poco cansado…no le haga caso. Ahora si nos disculpa, tenemos que irnos-

- Está bien, querida, no te preocupes. A ver cuándo consigues a alguien que esté a tu altura- me dice esto último en un susurro y me guiña un ojo paternalmente. Sin saber por qué, no puedo evitar dibujar una triste sonrisa. Sin más distracciones, salgo al exterior del edificio con Jordan. Él me mira con reproche…

- ¡No puedo creerlo¿quién se cree que es ése maldito…?-

- ¡No voy a permitirte que hables así del Sr. Stilton delante de mí¿me oyes¡Ése hombre- le grito señalando la puerta a mis espaldas- ha sido como un padre para mí en este lugar, siendo que tengo al mío tan lejos viviendo en el mundo muggle!-

- Y yo no puedo permitir que un anciano que ni siquiera me conoce, hable así de mí-

- Si no le agradas por algo será¿no crees?- a veces se me hace muy difícil cruzar dos palabras con Jordan sin comenzar una pelea. En ése aspecto, me recuerda mucho a la relación que tenía con Ron, con quien, las peleas intentaban simular el amor que sentía por él. Pero con Jordan, es diferente… ¡son peleas muy reales!

- ¡Ya basta Hermione¿podríamos tener el resto de la noche en paz?- sólo al estar junto al cordón de la vereda, percibo el transporte que nos llevará al restaurante esta noche y para ser sincera, me sorprende bastante.

- ¿Una limusina¿vas a hacerme una propuesta de trabajo o a pedirme matrimonio? Porque si es así, ya te anticipo que mi respuesta es NO-

- Ya entra¿quieres? Al que vamos, es un restaurante muy elegante, y sólo quería llegar como se debe, con clase- no puedo hacer otra cosa más que rodar los ojos, mientras el chofer de la limo sostiene la puerta abierta para que podamos pasar. El interior es bastante acogedor: un espacio muy amplio con los asientos tapizados en cuero blanco; a un costado hay una botella de champagne dentro de un balde repleto de hielo junto con dos alargadas copas de cristal. Sinceramente, no sé qué es lo que pretende con todo esto.

Me alejo de él todo lo que me es posible, sentándome junto a la ventana y disponiéndome a mirar por ella durante todo el trayecto hacia el restaurante sin decir una palabra.

Luego de unos quince minutos, el auto deja de moverse, debemos de haber llegado. Jordan, presiona un pequeño botón sobre el pasamano de su puerta y la ventanilla se abre automáticamente; se asoma y un segundo después, vuelve a cerrarla.

- Llegamos- dice mirándome radiante. Baja de la limo, y me espera fuera ofreciéndome una de sus manos para ayudarme a bajar, la acepto para no ser tan grosera y él cierra la puerta. Ciertamente, el lugar es demasiado elegante y debe ser igual de costoso. Tiene una fachada imponente y luminosa, pero delicada; ocupa casi toda la calle y se asemeja a un enorme castillo alzado en medio de un montón de edificios ordinarios (**n/a: **quiero decir muy comunes). Al entrar, un hombre vestido con un traje azul marino nos da una cortés bienvenida:

- Buenas noches. Srta.¿me permite su abrigo, por favor?- se coloca detrás de mí y hace un ademán señalando el sobretodo que traigo puesto. A pesar de tanta amabilidad, no se me escapa el desprecio con que mira mi ropa. Es como si pensara que mi vestimenta es un insulto para un sitio tan elegante.

- No gracias, prefiero tenerlo conmigo- respondo forzando una sonrisa. Seguimos caminando hasta lo que parece ser la recepción del lugar, donde se encuentra una mujer con un enorme rodete sentada al otro lado de un mostrador.

- Buenas noches. ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- pregunta con voz glacial.

- Buenas noches. Yo hice una reservación esta mañana a nombre de Jordan Cadwell…-

- Déjeme ver…sí aquí está- dice, mientras recorre con su dedo índice un largo pergamino hasta detenerse en un punto- su mesa es la número veintidós-

- Muchas gracias- responde Jordan. Seguimos caminando. Esto ya comienza a tornarse muy aburrido. Llegamos con un nuevo hombre, vestido también de azul marino que nos acompaña a nuestra mesa ni bien Jordan le dice el número. En el camino, comienzo a sentirme más incómoda que nunca sintiendo cientos de pares de ojos fijos en mí y en mi atuendo una vez más. El mozo se acerca a mí, y aparta una de las sillas para que pueda sentarme.

- Gracias…- arrugo la vista para leer el nombre prendido en el cartel dorado sobre su pecho- Chester- por primer vez, observo que sobre la mesa, hay un cartel que dice en letras muy elaboradas color dorado: Sr. y Sra. Cadwell. Frunzo el entrecejo.

Chester, chasquea sus dedos y hace aparecer ante nosotros dos menús. Al abrirlo, me encuentro con que lo más barato, es un vaso de agua a cinco _galleons_.

- ¿Qué van a pedir?- pregunta.

- Un lomo al champignon. Y tú Hermione¿ya decidiste?-

- Creo que sólo tomaré un vaso de agua- respondo devolviéndole el menú al mozo.

- Que sean dos lomos al champignon y…una botella de champagne- agregó Jordan, mirando al hombre con una sonrisa.

- Sí, señor- responde el mozo, e inmediatamente se aleja de la mesa.

- Veamos: estás vestido con ropa muy formal, pasas por mi casa a buscarme en una limo, me traes a este lugar tan costoso y elegante, pides champagne y como si eso fuera poco, el cartel de la mesa, dice Sr. y Sra. Cadwell. Explícate- decido romper el silencio, y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que pedir explicaciones.

- No sé qué es lo que pretendes que te explique. Mi atuendo encaja perfectamente con este sitio tan elegante, como tú dices; la limo, ya te lo dije, quería llegar con clase; el champagne es porque si llegas a aceptar mi propuesta, tenemos un motivo de festejo y respecto al cartel, de seguro debe haber sido una confusión-

- Está bien, eso ya no importa. Vayamos al grano¿qué es lo que quieres proponerme?- termino de hablar, y Chester vuelve a aparecer a mi lado con dos enorme platos de lomo al champignon que deja sobre la mesa. Hace una leve reverencia y se retira.

- Bueno…me salió una propuesta de trabajo muy interesante en Estados Unidos, y este martes estoy viajando para allá- se detiene de repente, para pinchar una papa con su tenedor y llevársela a la boca. Yo espero impaciente que termine de digerirla.

- Continúa-

- Voy a necesitar ayuda durante mi estadía en ése país, y aquí es donde entras tú: quiero que viajes conmigo- perdón, pero… ¿escuché bien¿Jordan quiere que viaje con él a Estados Unidos, los dos solos? Me atraganto con una porción de… ¿aire? E intento simularlo bebiendo un poco de agua.

- ¿Estás bien?-

- Sí, sí, perfectamente. Déjame ver si entendí bien: Estados Unidos…yo…tú…tú y yo… ¿los dos solos?-

- Entendiste bien¿cuál es el problema Hermione?-

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Creo que hay varios, pero dejemos eso de lado por un momento. ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería?-

- Si las cosas salen bien…más o menos, tres semanas-

- ¿Tres semanas? Hoy estamos a 15 de agosto. Sino me equivoco faltan aproximadamente dos semanas para el 1º de septiembre…por lo que si, yo voy contigo…déjame ver…tres semanas…no puedo-

- ¿Por qué no puedes? Si vienes, te pagaría mil _galleons _por semana¿qué dices?-

- No se trata de dinero, Jordan. Eso es lo que menos me interesa. Tengo otro compromiso, justamente para el 1º de septiembre-

- ¿Qué clase de compromiso tan importante es ése, que impide que puedas acompañarme?- pregunta, y la bronca comienza a reflejarse en sus ojos.

- Un compromiso con mi pasado- he aquí, mi nuevo dilema¿viajar sola con Jordan a los Estados Unidos y soportarlo por tres semanas? Ó¿volver a reencontrarme con el gran amor de mi vida? Siempre hay prioridades, y en este caso…creo que ya tengo muy en claro cuáles son las mías…

* * *

Me costo bastante escribir este primer capitulo, asi que espero que halla valido la pena! CLIQUEEN EN GO, Y DEJENME SUS OPINIONES!


	2. Volver a perderme en tus ojos

Hola gente!!, como andan??, espero que muy bien!, primero que nada,queria agradecerles a las personas que me dejaron reviews en este, mi 2do Fic!, en serio, muchisimas gracias! fueron todos hermosos y espero que sigan dejandome mas por supuesto! xD les puedo jurar que sino fuesen tan importantes para mi, no los joderia tanto, pero son mooooiii necesarios, asi que...a ponerse las pilas!!. Y bueno, despues no hay mucho mas por decir, les dejo el nuevo cap, que espero que tmb les guste, y les quiero pedir a todos que me tengan paciencia, porque ademas de escribir los Fic tengo otras cosas que hacer, y no teniendo actualmente internet en casa se me complica bastante, asi que please...banquen!!, jaja, nada mas, los dejo que disfruten del nuevo cap de este nuevo Fic que estoy escribiendo con todo mi amor y la madurez que me es posible! xD**

* * *

Capítulo 2: Volver a perderme en tus ojos**

- ¿De qué estás hablando?-

- Lo que escuchas, tengo un compromiso. Una fiesta de ex alumnos en mi antigua escuela- estoy completamente segura de lo que tengo que hacer. Por más que todavía hay una parte de mí que rechaza esa fiesta, y sobre todo el encuentro, tengo que asegurarme de que el amor que sentía por Ron, ya es parte del pasado. Sólo eso: el simple recuerdo de un amor adolescente no correspondido.

- Eso es una estupidez. No puedes dejar de lado un viaje de negocios, que por cierto, es muy beneficioso para ti, por asistir a una reunión de ese tipo-

- ¿Por qué no? A ésa reunión, van a asistir personas que no veo desde hace diez años y que fueron muy importantes para mí, durante una etapa de mi vida. Quiero volver a ver a mis viejos amigos¿qué hay de malo en eso?- por mucho que intente convencerme, no lo va a conseguir.

- Si fuesen tus amigos realmente, no te hubieran dejado olvidada por diez años sin siquiera enviarte una carta. Yo en su lugar, me hubiese preocupado por saber qué es de la vida de mi mejor amiga, por intentar volver a verla. Pero creo que ellos no hicieron nada de eso¿verdad?- dio justo en la yaga. Sé que en parte, tiene mucha razón: ni Harry, ni Ron, respondieron nunca a ninguna de mis cartas, y nunca supe el por qué. Yo fui la única estúpida que siguió preocupándose por ellos sin recibir nada a cambio.

- Sino lo hicieron, debieron de haber tenido sus motivos. Además…no lo hago sólo por ellos. Quiero darme el gusto de volver a Hogwarts una vez más después de tanto tiempo. Pasé por muchas cosas en ése lugar, y muchos de mis recuerdos más felices, los viví ahí-

- Bueno, ya que estás tan decidida…voy contigo-

- ¿Qué? No te equivoques Jordan, ya tengo con quien ir. Igualmente, no sé para qué quieres acompañarme si hasta hace menos de un minuto decías que era una estupidez-

- Y lo sigo pensando, pero quiero acompañarte, no quiero que vayas sola-

- Acabo de decirte, que ya tengo pareja- nunca se rinde.

- ¿Y se puede saber quién es?-

- No, no se puede. Es un amigo que tú no conoces. Y ya deja de meterte en mi vida¿quieres? Ya no tienes ningún derecho a controlarme como lo hacías como cuando éramos pareja. En realidad, nunca lo tuviste-

- ¡Yo jamás te controlé! No sé de qué estás hablando, pero sinceramente…esta noche estás insoportable-

- Si soy tan insoportable como tú dices, no sé para qué me invitaste aquí esta noche. ¿Te das cuenta? Siempre soy yo la que termina teniendo la razón¿o acaso vas a decirme que pretendías llevarme a Estados Unidos sólo en plan de negocios?- noto que comienza a ponerse incómodo, lo conozco demasiado bien- ¿Lo ves? Nunca te cansas de intentar reconquistarme. No voy a negarte que mientras estuvimos juntos, te quise mucho, pero hoy me estoy dando cuenta de que nunca fue amor lo que sentí por ti. Sino cariño de amigos, y eso es lo que sigo sintiendo. En ese momento, yo tenía diecinueve años y acababa de terminar la escuela, y lo único que buscaba, era poder olvidarme del que seguía siendo hasta ese día, mi amor imposible, uno de mis mejores amigos- empiezo a sentir pena por él, pero tenía que decírselo, porque ésa es la verdad. Al salir con Jordan, mi único objetivo siempre fue, olvidarme de Ron Weasley. Y por más que ahora, Ron, forme parte de mi pasado, Jordan tiene que saber, que debe dejar de hacerse falsas esperanzas- lo siento Jordan, pero tengo que irme. Adiós, y que tengas buen viaje- me pongo de pie decidida a abandonar este restaurante.

- Espera Hermione, terminemos de cenar y yo luego te alcanzo-

- No Jordan, en serio, es mejor así. Adiós- camino hacia la puerta de salida sin volver a mirar atrás. Una vez afuera, miro a ambos lado de la calle en busca de algún taxi, hasta que recuerdo que soy bruja y puedo aparecerme, y viviendo en el Londres mágico, no corro ningún riesgo haciéndolo. Me sumerjo en un remolino de colores en movimiento, hasta que finalmente, aterrizo sana y salva en el living de mi casa.

Son las 21:00, y ya no tengo mucho que hacer, más bien, no tengo nada que hacer. La mesa de mi cocina, sigue cubierta de las hojas de balances, en las que estaba trabajando antes de que Jordan llegara por mí hace poco más de una hora. En un rincón, también permanece inmóvil, la taza de café. Con un rápido movimiento de mi varita, todo vuelve a quedar en su lugar.

Me acerco a la mesa ratona en la que está mi teléfono, y observo que en la pequeña pantalla del contestador, titila un número uno en color rojo; lo que me indica que recibí un nuevo mensaje. Presiono el botón verde para poder escucharlo:

- _¡Ay Cenicienta! Por lo que veo, saliste a divertirte sin mí, mal hecho, pero bueno, sin rencores. Sólo llamaba para avisarte, que mañana en la mañana, a eso de las 10:30, pasaré por ti para que vallamos juntas a desayunar y luego iremos al shopping. Recuerda que necesitamos comprar ropa elegante para tu fiesta…eso es todo, adiós, buenas noches y que descanses. ¡Te quiero mucho, hermanita mía! Tu hada madrina…- _

Por lo pronto, creo que lo único que puedo hacer es ir a dormir. Mañana me espera un largo día de compras por delante y necesito estar bien descansada. Y de más está decir, que por hoy ya tuve suficiente. Demasiadas cosas juntas para mi cabeza; ahora se suman a los problemas de mi presente, los problemas de mi pasado. Hoy es uno de esos días, en los que me siento tentada a desaparecer del mundo, a desconectarme, aunque sea por un tiempo; dejar todas mis preocupaciones a un lado. Pero sé que por ahora, eso es imposible.

Me dirijo a mi habitación y me coloco mi pijama de verano, para luego dejarme caer pesadamente sobre mi cama. Me detengo a pensar por un momento, y caigo en la cuenta, de que es demasiado grande para mí sola (dos plazas). No tengo a nadie con quien compartirla; a nadie que recostado junto a mí, haga los inviernos menos fríos; a nadie que me quiera de verdad y que sepa valorarme, alguien dispuesto a formar una familia conmigo. De pronto mi vida, parece tan patética. Vivo encerrada en una rutina eterna. Es cierto eso que dicen que después de los veinte, los años pasan muy rápido; creo que yo, con sólo veintisiete años, soy el vivo ejemplo para comprobarlo.

Como una niña pequeña, me acurruco en el lado izquierdo de la cama aferrada a mi almohada, sintiéndome vulnerable. Mis ojos empiezan a cerrarse suavemente hasta lograr fundirme en un profundo sueño.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

_¡Piiiip¡Piiiip¡Piiiip!_

Son las 9:30 AM y suena el despertador. Volteo con una de mis manos hacia la mesa de noche para apagarlo. Tuve un sueño algo extraño y abrumador: llegaba el día de la fiesta de ex alumnos en Hogwarts; había mucha gente dentro del castillo que conversaba alegremente mientras sostenían en sus manos, algunos, vasos de cerveza de manteca, y otros, de Whiskey de fuego; yo estaba sola bailando en el medio de la pista con un vestido harapiento (Nicky tampoco había podido acompañarme), cuando veía entrar a Ron tomado del brazo de una mujer sin rostro; él me miraba y ni siquiera se acercaba a saludarme, no me reconocía. De pronto estaba muy ocupado, estrujando contra sí mismo y besando apasionadamente a aquella extraña mujer, que ahora tomaba la forma de…Lavender Brown, su antigua novia de la adolescencia. No fue un sueño, más bien yo diría una pesadilla.

Mi pasado con Ron me sigue atormentando. Mejor dicho: el AMOR que sentía por él, me sigue atormentando. Creo que el miedo que sigue latente en mí, es que esa pesadilla luego de tantos años, se haya transferido a la realidad. Es como si la adolescente Hermione Granger, enamorada del adolescente Ron Weasley, se hubiese apoderado de mí una vez más. No tengo por qué ponerme así, pero me es inevitable. Después de esto, tengo la certeza de que asistir a ésa reunión es esencial para que mi cabeza y mi corazón, logren esclarecerse, y alejarme así, de toda esta locura.

Decido que lo mejor en este momento, es ir a darme un baño si es que quiero estar lúcida para cuando Nicky llegue por mí.

Aproximadamente, luego de unos veinte reparadores minutos sumergida bajo la espuma, salgo del cuarto de baño con una toalla rosada enroscada al cuerpo y sacudiéndome el cabello con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto, más precisamente hacia el clóset. De él, saco una nueva muda de ropa interior blanca; una musculosa celeste de escote cuadrado; unos jeans cortos a la altura de los tobillos (**n/a: **un capri), y unas sandalias blancas estilo hojotas. Me visto, me peino y luego de un poco de maquillaje y otro poco de perfume, estoy lista para salir. En el preciso momento en que estoy agarrando mi bolso, escucho sonar el timbre. Tengo que reconocer, que una de las virtudes de Nicole, es la puntualidad.

Corro hacia la puerta y la abro.

- ¡Mione, buenos días!- sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Nicky me da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días, Nicky- saludo devolviendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Estás lista? Derek nos está esperando abajo. Tiene que hacer unos trámites, así que se ofreció a alcanzarnos con el auto-

- Sí, sí. Ya podemos irnos- confirmo, saliendo del departamento al pasillo, cerrando con llave la puerta detrás de mí.

Cuando salimos del edificio, Derek nos esperaba en el interior de su camioneta sentado en el asiento del conductor.

- Buenos días Hermione- me saluda, ni bien me siento en la parte trasera del vehículo. Mientras que Nicky, lo hace en el asiento del acompañante.

- Buenos días para ti también, Derek- respondo.

- Mione… ¿se puede saber dónde te habías metido anoche? Te estuve llamando y no te encontré, pero supongo que escuchaste mi mensaje- Nicky empieza con la conversación cuando Derek pone el auto en marcha.

- ¡Ay, ni me lo menciones!- suspiro rodando los ojos, al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior- fui a cenar con Jordan- termino.

- ¿Con Jordan?- pregunta Nicole conteniendo una risita.

- Sí Nicky, con Jordan-

- ¿Y por qué?, digo… ¿qué quería?-

- Quería proponerme que viaje con él este martes a Estados Unidos-

- ¿A Estados Unidos?- esta vez fue Derek quien habló, al mismo tiempo que me observa por el espejo retrovisor.

- Sí, por un asunto de negocios ya sabes. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- le pregunto extrañada.

- No, por nada en especial. Es sólo que…bueno, me llamó ayer en la noche para hacerme la misma propuesta- contesta restándole importancia.

- ¡Ja! Por lo menos a ti te lo pidió por teléfono, y no llevándote con una doble intención en una limusina a un restaurante carísimo, en el que al llegar, te das cuenta que hay una mesa reservada a nombre del Sr. y la Sra. Cadwell- agrego con sarcasmo. Nicky y Derek, lanzan una sonora carcajada ante mi acotación.

- Quiero imaginarme que no llamó a Derek anoche intentando llevárselo a Estados Unidos con una doble intención, porque ahí sí que tendría que vérselas conmigo por intentar quitarme a mi futuro esposo- exclamó Nicky. Esta vez soy yo, quien no puede contener la risa.

- Tú siempre con tus ocurrencias¿no?- dice Derek mirándola con asombro.

- Sería algo realmente desagradable, que el verdugo ante el rechazo de la Cenicienta, se pasara para el otro bando y quisiese conquistar al Príncipe Azul del Hada Madrina¿no crees Derek?- continúa Nicky.

- No, porque yo jamás cambiaría al Hada Madrina por el verdugo- responde él, acercándose a Nicole y dándole un corto beso en los labios. Al separase, se sonríen el uno al otro.

¿Sería egoísta admitir que en este momento siento una profunda envidia por la felicidad de mi mejor amiga? Yo creo que sí, pero no puedo evitarlo. Al verla tan contenta y enamorada y al mismo tiempo ver que ése amor le es correspondido, siento grandes deseos de estar en su lugar. ¿Por qué a mi no puede pasarme lo mismo?

- Entonces…si llamó a Derek, seguramente fue porque tú lo rechazaste. Pero también sé, que tratándose de trabajo, tú nunca te negarías por más que Jordan estuviese involucrado. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- Nicky, voltea en su asiento para mirarme.

- Se nota que me conoces muy bien. Lo rechacé, porque el viaje duraría cerca de tres semanas. Por lo tanto, si viajara con él, no podría asistir a la reunión de ex alumnos en Hogwarts del 1º de septiembre-

- Ya veo: tenías que elegir entre Jordan Cadwell y Ronald Weasley- observa con una sonrisa. De un momento para el otro, me siento sonrojar- y según parece, cierto pelirrojo, sigue siendo tu prioridad-

- ¡Nicky! No…no, no lo hago…sólo por él. Tengo muchos amigos a los que quiero volver a ver-

- Sí, claro, me imagino-

- Bueno señoritas, llegamos- anuncia Derek- Nicky, llámame si quieres que pase a recogerlas-

- Sí, papi. No te preocupes, que no será necesario- responde ella, saliendo de la camioneta y tirándole un beso con la mano a través de la ventanilla.

- Adiós Derek, y gracias por traernos- agrego, bajando yo también.

- Adiós Hermione. Que tengan un buen día- responde con una sonrisa comenzando a alejarse.

- Bueno, aquí estamos- dice Nicole, mirando hacia la entrada del centro comercial con los ojos brillando de emoción- tenemos que encontrar algo, que despierte el fuego interno de ése pelirrojo cuando te vea- agrega con voz pícara.

- ¡Nicky, por favor! Es sólo una fiesta-

- No es sólo una fiesta. Piensa que se van a volver a ver luego de diez años. Va a ser como si se vieran por primera vez, como sino se conocieran. Y realmente no creo que quieras darle una impresión equivocada-

- Puede que tengas razón- agrego luego de pensarlo por unos segundos mientras ingresamos al lugar. Es inmenso y está repleto de gente, especialmente de mujeres que caminan de un local a otro con innumerables cantidades de bolsas en cada una de sus manos. Tiene 6 pisos, excentricidades del mundo mágico. Hay mucho por recorrer.

Empezamos a caminar, y Nicky va a mi lado describiendo cómo debería ser el vestido perfecto.

- Estamos buscando algo que resalte tus curvas, tu sensualidad, Mione. Que saque a relucir ese cuerpazo que Dios y Merlín te dieron, pero sin mostrar más de lo debido, lo suficiente para dejar volar su imaginación. -

- No seas exagerada. Sabes que no me gustan esas cosas tan extravagantes-

- Extravagante ¿dices¡Por favor! Es lo que necesitamos. Pero antes que nada, yo por lo menos, necesito desayunar-

- En eso coincidimos-

Antes de comenzar a buscar ese atuendo sexy que tanto necesito, según Nicky, nos dirigimos a uno de los locales de comidas para comprar nuestro desayuno. Ambas nos decidimos por algo más fresco, adecuado para un día tan caluroso como éste: batidos frutales. De banana para Nicole, y de frutillas para mí.

Ahora sí, estamos listas para emprender la búsqueda.

Luego de salir del primer local con las manos vacías, vemos a un hombre joven acercarse a nosotras.

- ¡Esto es increíble!- murmuro al reconocerlo.

- ¡Jordan!- exclama Nicky con una falsa alegría al tenerlo enfrente.

- Nicole, Hermione- noto que me mira algo triste.

- ¿Qué haces…aquí?- pregunta Nicky sorbiendo su batido ruidosamente.

- Comprando algunas cosas que me hacían falta para el viaje. ¿Ustedes?-

- Comprando la ropa de gala que voy a necesitar para la fiesta de la que hablamos anoche- respondo fríamente.

- Sí, claro. ¿Cómo está Derek, Nicky¿se está preparando para el viaje?- pregunta serio, cambiando de tema repentinamente.

- Sí. Ahora justamente iba a renovar su pasaporte-

- La verdad, es que iba a pedírtelo a ti cuando Hermione se negó a aceptar. Pero me enteré de que tú, eras ése "AMIGO" que iba a acompañarla a la fiesta- no puede ser que se haya enterado¿quién pudo habérselo dicho? Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y bajo la mirada, fijando mis ojos en el piso. Nicky, parece notar mi situación y responde:

- No sé de dónde habrás sacado que yo voy a acompañarla, pero no es cierto. Yo como su amiga, sólo me ofrecí a ayudarla a elegir lo que debería usar esa noche, pero quien va a asistir con ella a la fiesta, es mi hermano, William- muy astuta. Dejó a Jordan sin palabras.

- Bueno, está bien, que se diviertan entonces. Ahora si me disculpan, estoy muy apurado, tengo que irme. Adiós-

- Adiós- respondemos las dos al unísono.

Jordan se aleja y nosotras seguimos con lo nuestro.

- Gracias-

- Por nada. Me imaginé que no le habías dicho que irías conmigo, sino con un supuesto amigo tuyo-

Seguimos caminando, revolviendo en vano interminables cantidades de percheros en cada uno de los locales a los que entramos. Ninguno de los vestidos parece ser el adecuado. Y son todos más o menos lo mismo, van de un extremo al otro sin un punto intermedio: o son muy recargados de brillos con variadas capas de telas y colores, o son muy sencillos e insulsos.

De pronto, nos encontramos paradas frente a un local particularmente grande y luminoso en el cuarto piso. Estoy segura de que en este momento, tanto mis ojos como los de Nicky, están fijos sobre el mismo vestido perfecto, que ambas creemos estar viendo. Colocado sobre el cuerpo plástico de un hermoso maniquí mágico, que lo modela adoptando diferentes poses, permitiéndonos verlo en sus distintos planos: de frente, de espaldas y por los laterales. Mis ojos se cruzan con los de Nicky, y ambas asentimos con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa. De inmediato, entramos en el lugar. Me pruebo el vestido elegido, y pago sin ninguna pena los quinientos _galleons_ de su precio, estoy segura de que realmente los vale. Definitivamente, esto fue amor a primera vista.

**0o0o0o0o0o0**

Finalmente, luego de tantos preparativos y dos semanas de mucho nerviosismo, hoy es el día de la tan esperada reunión de ex alumnos. Hace poco, me llegó una nueva nota de la profesora Mc Gonagall, en la que decía, que si lo deseaba podría aparecerme en Hogsmeade y de ahí, tomar uno de los carruajes que estarían a disposición de los invitados para llegar a Hogwarts. Algo muy parecido a lo que solíamos hacer para llegar a la escuela todos los años.

Estas dos semanas siguientes al día que compramos el vestido, se me hicieron realmente interminables. Tengo que reconocer, que ahora la intriga me está matando. Puedo estar pareciendo demasiado exagerada, pero ésta, es una situación nada fácil para mí; pronto lo voy a volver a ver, y tengo miedo. Miedo de no haberlo olvidado por completo; miedo a que él esté comprometido con alguien más; quizás, hasta miedo a que no me recuerde; en resumen: miedo a seguir enamorada de él como el primer día.

Son las 19:40, y ya estoy prácticamente lista. Me encuentro frente al espejo, colocándome los aros; Nicky, está en el baño terminando de peinarse (vino a casa para que podamos producirnos juntas, y también para ayudarme). Salgo de mi habitación, que es donde estaba dándome los últimos retoques y me dirijo al living, comenzando a caminar histérica de un lado para el otro esperando a que Nicole termine de arreglarse. Unos eternos cinco minutos más tarde, ella llega a mi lado en el living, con un atuendo bastante más sencillo que el mío (un vestido strapless rojo, largo hasta un palmo más abajo de las rodillas y zapatos del mismo color), según ella, soy yo quien debe resaltar esta noche.

- Eres la cenicienta más hermosa que jamás haya conocido- me dice para intentar tranquilizarme. Yo sólo le sonrío. Definitivamente este es mi vestido soñado: es negro, un color muy clásico; con un prominente escote en la parte delantera, con tiras que se atan detrás del cuello, dejando así, la mitad de mi espalda al descubierto; largo hasta los pies con un tajo sobre la pierna izquierda a la altura del muslo en la parte de adelante, y para completar el conjunto, delicadas sandalias del mismo color negro- no te preocupes Mione. Todo va a salir bien-

- Eso espero. Creo que será mejor que vallamos llendo, son 19:50, y no quiero que lleguemos tarde- exhalando un hondo suspiro, me tomo de la mano de Nicky, y luego de unos pocos segundos, nos encontramos ambas de pie en la vieja estación de Hogsmeade. Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía a este lugar, y ya de antemano antes de entrar a Hogwarts, tengo el primer ataque de melancolía de la noche. Divisamos a pocos metros de nosotras, los carruajes de los que había hablado la profesora Mc Gonagall. Nos dirigimos a ellos y subimos al primero que tenemos enfrente.

20:00 en punto, y atravesamos la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Mi respiración comienza a agitarse y mi corazón a latir a toda velocidad, al encontrarme ante el Gran Salón cuyas puertas están abiertas de par en par, dejando a relucir a toda la gente, que a pesar del temprano horario, baila y conversa alegremente con sus viejos amigos de la adolescencia. Dibujo una sonrisa y empiezo a sentirme más tranquila, al mismo tiempo que Nicky y yo comenzamos a caminar a través del lugar.

El tiempo pasa, son las 21:30 y todavía no hay noticias ni de Ron, ni de Harry; ninguno de los dos aparece. A estas alturas, ya me reencontré con Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown, quienes para mi sorpresa, están casadas con Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan respectivamente, y al parecer siguen tan amigas como siempre. En este momento, me encuentro conversando con Nicole a un lado de la mesa de bebidas, con un vaso de cerveza de manteca en una de mis manos y a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Estoy segura de que ya deben de estar por llegar, quizás tuvieron algún inconveniente en el camino. Relájate Hermione- me dice sorbiendo su segundo vaso de Whiskey de Fuego.

- No puedo no ponerme nerviosa, Nicky. La fiesta empezó hace hora y media y ellos no llegan. No es que no me haya alegrado volver a ver a toda esta gente, es sólo que…-

- Tú querías volver a ver a Harry y por sobre todas las cosas…a Ron- termina por mí, colocando una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho- te entiendo Mione. A pesar de todo, creo que yo en tu lugar me sentiría igual. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, estoy segura de que van a venir- me sonríe, aleja su mano de mi hombro y deja el vaso vacío de whiskey sobre la mesa, para pasar a comer una porción de tarta de melaza. Dejo escapar un bufido de impaciencia, y de pronto, observo que Nicky había comenzado a sonreír tontamente. Parece que el whiskey de fuego empieza a hacer efecto. Un momento…estoy sintiendo una cálida respiración sobre mi nuca, y un suave y agradable perfume masculino inunda mi cabeza.

- Buenas noches, "sabelotodo"- ¿sabelotodo?, ésa voz…no puede ser. Mis cinco sentidos dejan de funcionar. Lentamente, dejo el vaso de cerveza de manteca sobre la mesa, para comenzar a darme vuelta poco a poco. Nicky me mira expectante y con una sonrisa aún más grande. Volteo por completo, y ahí lo veo: Ronald Weasley está parado frente a mí como si nada, después de tanto tiempo. Por ahora mis ojos están fijos en su pecho, no me atrevo a levantar la mirada. Sigue tan alto como siempre, con la diferencia que dejó de ser delgado y larguirucho; ahora es todo un hombre corpulento de veintisiete años. Está muy elegante, con un smoking negro. Siento sus ojos clavados en mí. Tomo valor, y levanto la vista. Error. Me doy cuenta de que aún después de diez largos años, me es imposible, no volver a perderme en sus ojos. Esos hermosos ojos azules, con los que sueño desde que lo conocí- buenas noches- repite con una sonrisa.

- Buenas noches. Y no vuelvas a llamarme sabelotodo¿quieres? sabes que no me gusta. ¿Qué son éstas horas de llegar, Señor Weasley?- respondo sonriendo inevitablemente. Estoy feliz, y necesito demostrarlo.

- ¿Me extrañaba Señorita Granger¿estaba muy ansiosa por volver a verme? Veo que sigues siendo la misma de siempre, pero estás más hermosa que nunca-

- Tú también sigues siendo el mismo de siempre y tampoco estás nada mal- digo con una sonrisa pícara recorriéndolo con la mirada.

- ¡Ven acá!- exclama más sonriente que nunca, dándome un abrazo tan fuerte que logra levantarme unos cuantos centímetros del piso. Yo correspondo al abrazo sin ninguna pena- tenía muchas ganas de verte, Mione- dice colocándome nuevamente en tierra firme, pero sin deshacer el abrazo.

- Yo también tenía muchas ganas de verte, Ron- sólo me dejo llevar por la emoción del momento. Éste no es tiempo de reproches, sino de disfrutar el hecho de que otra vez, tengo a uno de mis mejores amigos conmigo. Desde el día en que recibí la invitación para la fiesta, que trataba de imaginar cómo sería este día, el día del reencuentro; pero definitivamente es mejor de lo que esperaba. Nos separamos, y él me agarra de las manos, mientras permanece mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa. Tengo que admitir, que esto trae muchas emociones juntas, y sentimientos de antaño, que al parecer, vuelven a avivarse dentro de mí. La sonrisa en mi rostro se desvanece, cuando veo a una hermosa muchacha acercarse a Ron y estamparle un ruidoso beso en la mejilla. Ella me resulta vagamente familiar…

- Tú siempre dando la nota¿no¿cómo vas a dejar sola a tu pobre e indefensa hermana exponiéndola a las garras de tus antiguos compañeros de curso?- le dice con voz teatral.

- No seas exagerada. La mayoría de ellos están comprometidos, excepto por Neville. Pero tú ya no eres ninguna niñita indefensa- responde Ron con sarcasmo.

- ¿Ginny?- pregunto, mirándola asombrada. No la había reconocido. Sigue teniendo el cabello rojo como el fuego, pero dejó de ser una niña, para pasar a transformarse en una hermosa mujer adulta.

- Sí. ¿Tú eres…?- parece no reconocerme, ya que me mira con el ceño fruncido. Pero de pronto, abre los ojos como platos y se tapa la boca con una de sus manos- ¡¿Hermione?!- hago un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza lanzando una carcajada. Ella se abalanza sobre mí, y me abraza sorprendida- ¡No puedo creerlo¡Mírate, luces preciosa!- agrega alejándose y tomando una de mis manos, haciéndome dar una vuelta.

- Gracias. Tú también estás muy bonita-

- Ginny se ofreció a acompañarme, para que no viniera solo- explica Ron- ¿tú viniste sola Mione?-

- No, estoy con una amiga- me volteo para mirar a Nicky y la tomo del brazo para que se acerque- ella es Nicole Smith, y también se ofreció a acompañarme esta noche para que yo no tuviese que venir sola. Nicky, ellos son Ron Weasley y su hermana Ginny- Nicky, estrecha su mano con Ron, y luego con Ginny.

Luego de este emotivo encuentro, nos dirigimos todos juntos a sentarnos a una de las mesas circulares que están dispuestas por todo el salón. Mientras yo me entretengo hablando con Ron, tratando de recuperar en un momento todo el tiempo perdido, Ginny y Nicky conversan animadamente. Empiezan a llevarse muy bien, y creo que debe ser porque tienen personalidades similares. El tiempo pasa volando y son las 23:00. Me doy cuenta por primera vez, de que entre la desesperación por querer hablar de todo un poco, omití una pregunta muy importante:

- Ron… ¿Harry y tú se han vuelto a ver?-

- Sí, por supuesto. Cuando salimos de Hogwarts, compramos un departamento entre los dos y lo compartimos por unos cuantos años- responde. Ante esta respuesta, no puedo evitar sentir algo de bronca y resentimiento; porque quiere decir, que durante estos diez años, ellos continuaron con su amistad y a mí me dejaron olvidada. Decido dejar ese detalle momentáneamente de lado.

- Entonces… ¿sabes por qué no vino hoy?- tengo que sacarme la duda.

- Sí. Está en Francia desde hace más o menos un mes por cuestiones de trabajo, pero regresa este miércoles. Recibió la lechuza con la invitación de Mc Gonagall estando allá, y créeme que quería regresar para estar presente. Él también tenía ganas de verte, pero le fue imposible volver- una canción lenta empieza a sonar y Ron se pone de pie ofreciéndome una de sus manos; la acepto y vamos juntos hacia la pista. Coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras él coloca las suyas alrededor de mi cintura. Me estremezco.

Por encima del hombro de Ron, veo que Ginny y Nicky se acercan a nosotros.

- Mione, lo siento, pero estoy muy cansada. Creo que voy a volver a casa- Nicky, sostiene en sus manos los zapatos rojos que trajo puestos. Realmente luce muy cansada, y además mañana deberá enfrentar la resaca consecuente de los seis vasos de whiskey de fuego que bebió esta noche.

- Está bien. Cuídate. Y cuando llegues a tu casa, ve directamente a la cama. Nada de distracciones en ausencia de Derek- le aconsejo separándome de Ron.

- ¿Pero qué dices Hermione? Por favor¿cómo se te ocurre que podría engañar a Derek?- replica ofendida.

- No te pongas así Hada Madrina. Sé que no serías capaz, pero en ése estado puede pasar cualquier cosa- ella me sonríe. Me acerco y la abrazo a modo de despedida- gracias por haberme acompañado-

- No hay de qué Cenicienta-

- Yo…también me voy Ron. Quiero volver a casa y asegurarme de que Josie se está portando bien con mamá. Nos vemos luego. Adiós- esta vez es Ginny quien nos habla. Nos saluda a ambos con un beso en la mejilla.

- OK, dale un beso de mi parte a mi sobrinita hermosa- ¿sobrinita?

- No te preocupes, se lo daré- responde Ginny- que se diviertan- se despiden las dos al unísono, para comenzar a alejarse. Ron y yo volvemos a colocarnos en la misma posición para bailar una nueva balada.

- ¿_Tú sobrinita hermosa_?- le pregunto curiosa.

- Sí. Josephine, la hija de Ginny- responde como si nada.

- ¿Ginny tiene una hija¿quién es el padre? Quiero decir…no me digas que…- no puedo creerlo.

- A ver si su nombre completo te dice algo: Josephine Anne Potter- contesta con una sonrisa a causa de mi asombro.

- ¿Ginny y Harry están casados y tienen una hija?-

- Así es. Se casaron hace cuatro años, y Josie tiene dos. Por eso es que Harry y yo ya no vivimos juntos: cuando él y Ginny se casaron, él se mudó con ella a una casa más grande, y yo me quedé con el departamento-

- Todo esto es increíble. En estos diez años me perdí de tantas cosas- semejante noticia me deprime y me da felicidad al mismo tiempo. Harry y Ginny están casados desde hace cuatro años, y como si eso fuera poco, también tienen una hija. Me cuesta creer que nunca me hayan tenido en cuenta. Finalmente, luego de tanto sufrimiento durante su adolescencia, Harry lograba armar una familia junto a Ginny, y yo, no pude ser partícipe de ése momento tan importante. Al fin y al cabo, creo que Jordan tenía razón.

- No quiero verte triste- me dice, al notar que yo dejé de bailar y que mis ojos están ahora, fijos en sus zapatos.

- Pasaron diez años, Ron. Por más que pretendamos que todo sigue igual entre nosotros, ya nada es lo mismo. _Nosotros_, no somos los mismos. Pasó mucho tiempo, y en ése tiempo, también pasaron muchas cosas- lo miro a los ojos y él también me mira. Sé que él entiende a qué me refiero. Luego de todo este tiempo, no podemos pretender que las cosas entre nosotros sigan igual que hace diez años atrás. Es como si nunca hubiésemos sido mejores amigos.

- Te entiendo. Lo único que puedo hacer es proponerte que empecemos de cero. Necesito que sepas, que durante todo este tiempo te eché mucho de menos- puedo percibir que su honestidad lo avergüenza. Se sonroja y yo sonrío para mis adentros- pero ya cambia esa cara de tristeza y melancolía de una vez. Podemos pelearnos como antes, si quieres, si eso sirviera para hacerte sonreír- lanzo una sonora carcajada.

- No va a hacer falta, porque ya lo conseguiste- sin poder contenerme, lo abrazo rodeándolo con mis brazos por la cintura; él hace lo mismo, pero rodeando mi cuello. Inclina la cabeza hacia mí, y posa sus labios en mi mejilla, en un beso que dura aproximadamente quince segundos. Quince segundos, en los que me siento flotar sobre una nube. Apoyo mi cabeza contra su pecho, y nos quedamos sólo así: abrazados y en silencio en el medio de la pista. Debió haber sido durante mucho tiempo, porque cuando nos separamos y miramos alrededor, en la pista ya no quedaba nadie.

- Si quieren, pueden ir a seguir con lo suyo en otro lado, pero ésta fiesta ya llegó a su fin- nos dice Parvati, parada junto a nosotros con una sonrisa, para luego alejarse inmediatamente. Ron me lanza una mirada de desconcierto.

- ¿Tú quieres que vayamos a otro sitio para seguir con lo nuestro?- me pregunta guiñando un ojo. Sé que lo dice bromeando debido al comentario de Parvati, pero reconozco que me gustaría que fuera en serio.

- ¿Qué te pasa? De verdad que pasaron muchas cosas en estos diez años-

- Tú misma lo dijiste, hace…- mira su reloj pulsera- más o menos una hora y media: nosotros ya no somos los mismos. Te sorprenderían los muchos aspectos de mi vida que han cambiado-

- Si vamos a empezar de cero, me gustaría conocerlos en algún momento-

- Puedo asegurarte, que ése momento va a llegar. No ahora, porque tenemos que irnos…pero ahora que tengo otra vez a mi lado a mi mejor amiga, "la sabelotodo" Hermione Granger, tenemos tiempo de sobra-

- Espero que así sea, Ro-Ro…-

- Entonces…creo que voy a necesitar tu número de teléfono y tu dirección-

- Así que finalmente…aprendiste a usar el teléfono. Eso sí que es toda una novedad. ¿Tienes una pluma?-

- Aquí tienes- responde muy cortés, ofreciéndome su pluma- siempre la llevo conmigo por si acaso…-

- Por si acaso¿eh?- le digo con sorna escribiendo mi número de teléfono y mi dirección en la palma de su mano- trata de ponerlo en un lugar seguro antes de lavarte las manos-

- ¿Tienes miedo de que lo pierda y no pueda llamarte?-

- Algo así. No quiero que vuelva a pasar lo mismo que hace diez años- contesto muy seria.

- Puedo asegurarte, que no va a volver a pasar- se acerca una vez más, y así nos abrazamos por tercera vez en lo que va de la noche. Dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas. Nos separamos; él me ve llorar y seca mis ojos. Me mira con ojos dulces y dice: - no tienes por qué llorar, pronto nos vamos a volver a ver…- sin decir nada más, se aleja de mí atravesando la puerta del Gran Salón, dejándome muy pensativa y considerando que lo acaba de pasar, es como si hubiese robado una pequeña escena de mi pasado, para trasladarla al presente. Tengo la certeza, de que esto ya lo viví. Sólo espero que la segunda vez, tenga un mejor final que la primera.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado, para darme su opinion y decirme como voy por ahora...no sean vagos, hagan click en GO! y dejenme un review...como ya dije muchas veces (creo) todavia nadie se murio por eso...

TMB LES "ACONSEJO" QUE SE PASEN POR MI OTRO FIC: "LUCY"!


	3. El último eslabón

**Capítulo 3: El último eslabón**

Cuatro días después de una de las mejores noches de mi vida, aquí estoy, sola una vez más en mi departamento, no sabiendo si reír o llorar al ver la primera plana de _"El Profeta"_ de hoy. Al parecer, las noticias que merecen ser publicadas comienzan a escatimar, y los editores no tienen mejor idea que inventar rumores acerca de romances inexistentes.

Bajo el enorme titular de: _"Noche de reencuentros en Hogwarts" el pasado sábado por la noche, la escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería organizó una reunión de ex alumnos para la promoción del año 1997, (año de promoción del héroe que liberó al mundo mágico de las artes tenebrosas, Harry Potter) y por supuesto, los reporteros y fotógrafos de "El Profeta" no podían dejar de asistir para brindarle a sus lectores toda la intimidad del evento; _se encuentra una fotografía mía y de Ron en la que estamos abrazados en el medio de la pista de baile y en el margen inferior derecho de la imagen, hay un epígrafe que reza:

"_Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger, dos más de nuestros salvadores y antiguos mejores amigos de Harry Potter, se mostraron muy enamorados y juntos durante toda la noche. Según fuentes fidedignas, llevan casados cuatro años y tienen una preciosa hija de dos, llamada Josephine". _

¿Cómo podría estar casada y tener una hija con una persona que volví a ver hace cuatro días luego de diez años y de la que ahora ya vuelvo a no tener ni noticias? Lo único real de este artículo, es la fotografía. El resto de la historia, cuenta la vida de familia feliz que llevan Harry y Ginny. Son las 7:30 AM, y estoy terminando de desayunar, para poder ir a trabajar. Después de todo lo que pasó esa noche, Ron ni siquiera fue capaz de llamarme; no sé si soy yo que cada día estoy más paranoica y ansiosa, o es que él, se olvidó de mí otra vez. Termino mi café y luego de dejar todo en orden, me dirijo hacia la puerta para irme al trabajo de una buena vez. Aunque parezca mentira, trabajar, es otra de las cosas que me sirve como terapia; me mantiene al margen de mis problemas. Tomo mi abrigo del perchero y abro la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días, amada esposa!- sin siquiera tener tiempo a reaccionar, siento que la persona frente a mí, me toma por la cintura y me inclina hacia atrás, para luego acercarse y plantarme un beso en la mejilla. Se separa, y nuestros rostros quedan a menos de un palmo de distancia.

- Ron¿qué haces aquí y a esta hora?- le pregunto, volviendo a incorporarme. Siento que me vuelve el alma al cuerpo; nuevamente lo tengo ante mis ojos.

- Toma- me entrega una rosa color salmón. Yo la acepto con una sonrisa- perdona que apareciera sin avisar. Por lo que veo, te estás yendo- agrega, revolviéndose el cabello algo incómodo.

- Depende- me mira confundido. Si viene a llevarme con él, por supuesto que no voy a negarme- Nada, no me hagas caso. Gracias por la rosa, y veo que…leíste la nota de _"El Profeta"- _

- De nada. Y sí, la leí. Es increíble, parece que Rita, tiene una sucesora- responde irónicamente.

- Así es. Pero bueno, en fin… ¿a qué debo el honor de tu visita, amado esposo?- sigo con su juego. El se sonríe.

- Estaba yendo para el aeropuerto, hoy llega Harry de Francia¿lo recuerdas?- hago un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza- y se me ocurrió, que quizás querías venir conmigo a recibirlo. Pensé que te gustaría verlo, y viceversa-

- Es que…tengo que trabajar, Ron-

- Entiendo…bueno, entonces, nos vemos otro día. Yo te llamo- las palabras salen de su boca de forma atropellada y su sonrisa se desvanece. Siento que otra vez hay prioridades, no puedo verlo así. Además, Jordan aun está de viaje, no tiene por qué enterarse de que no estoy "cumpliendo con mi deber".

- ¡No!, espera, Ron. La verdad es que sí tengo muchas ganas de volver a ver a Harry. El trabajo puede esperar-

- Me sorprendes. Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que te oiría decir una cosa así- su rostro parece iluminarse de repente.

- Ja, Ja…qué gracioso…si sigues con esos chistes, vas a lograr que me arrepienta- le digo sarcástica.

- Empiezo a descubrir que tu sentido del humor, está igual o peor que antes-

- ¡Mira¡pasaron diez años, soy una persona nueva y tú prácticamente no me conoces! Así que no me vengas con estupideces del pasado…- ¿por qué tengo que ser tan impulsiva? No mido mis palabras antes de hablar. Sin embargo, él lanza una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Lo ves? Volvemos a pelear. Aún diez años más tarde, las peleas siguen siendo parte de nuestra rutina- suspiro y sonrío mordiéndome el labio inferior.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón. Quedamos en que íbamos a empezar de cero, basta de peleas. ¿Vamos?-

- Vamos- salimos de mi departamento, cierro la puerta y cuando comenzamos a caminar, él me rodea por los hombros con uno de sus brazos durante todo el trayecto hacia la puerta principal del edificio. Al salir y llegar junto al cordón de la vereda, nos encontramos frente a un BMW, último modelo, color negro.

- ¿Subes?- me pregunta sonriendo satisfecho al percibir mi gesto de asombro, mientras sostiene la puerta del lado del acompañante abierta para que yo pueda pasar.

- ¿Esto…es tuyo?, pero… ¿cómo…?-

- ¿No te dije que te sorprenderías si supieras los muchos aspectos de mi vida que han cambiado en estos últimos diez años?- entro en el auto, él cierra la puerta, da la vuelta e inmediatamente, se sienta del lado conductor.

- Sí, pero nunca imaginé que las cosas hubiesen podido cambiar tanto. ¿A qué te dedicas?- pregunto curiosa. Ron pone el auto en marcha.

- No vas a creerlo: soy abogado. Y en mi tiempo libre, si se presenta la oportunidad, doy clases en la Universidad del centro del Londres Mágico- podría decirse, que acaba de dejarme sin palabras. ¿Ron, abogado y…profesor?- pero eso, sólo lo hago por gusto. Con lo que gano como abogado, me alcanza para vivir una buena vida, sin privarme de nada-

- Estás muy cambiado. ¿Profesor? Eres todo un intelectual. Jamás lo hubiese pensado-

- Te dije que no lo creerías-

- Debes ganar muy bien, porque según parece, no reparas en gastos. Por alguna de esas casualidades¿te volviste más ambicioso?-

- No es ambición. Sólo que creo que, después de tanto trabajo, merezco darme un gusto. Créeme, que todo lo que tengo hoy, requirió de mucho esfuerzo, no fue nada fácil- dice poniéndose serio.

- Ya lo creo que no debió de haber sido nada fácil. Estoy orgullosa de ti y me atrevería a decir, que el hecho de haber tenido a una sabelotodo como mejor amiga durante tanto tiempo, sirvió de algo. ¿No crees?-

- Si tú lo dices- ambos comenzamos a reír y yo lo golpeo cariñosamente en el brazo.

Luego de unos minutos, finalmente llegamos al aeropuerto y ambos bajamos del auto. Ron mira su reloj pulsera.

- Son 8:45, Harry debería estar llegando en quince minutos aproximadamente-

- Llegamos con tiempo entonces- le digo con una tímida sonrisa y exhalando un suspiro nervioso. No puedo evitarlo, de a poco voy recuperando mi vida. Dentro de tan solo unos minutos, esta cadena estará completa bajo la llegada de su último eslabón.

- No tienes por qué estar tan nerviosa, Harry se va a poner feliz de volver a verte. Ahora vayamos adentro, que Ginny y Josie ya deben haber llegado- ingresamos juntos al edificio, para luego dirigirnos a la plataforma en la que el avión de Harry hará su aterrizaje. Efectivamente, a lo lejos, se encuentra Ginny tomando de la mano a una pequeña niña, ayudándola a caminar por sobre una larga hilera de sillas ubicadas contra una pared. Nos acercamos un poco más y la niña parece habernos visto…o por lo menos parece haber visto y reconocido a…

- ¡Tío Don!- exclama con su dulce vocecita acercándose corriendo hacia nosotros y lanzándose a los brazos de Ron.

- ¡Josie!- responde él, tomándola en sus brazos y dándole un fuerte abrazo. A espaldas de Josephine, Ginny también se acerca a nosotros.

- Buenos días Herms- me saluda con un beso en la mejilla- no creí que vendrías. Ron me comentó que iría a buscarte, pero imaginé que tendrías que trabajar-

- Buenos días, y sí, tendría que estar trabajando. Pero bueno, creo que por ahora eso puede esperar, además mi jefe está de viaje y no tiene por qué enterarse de que falté-

- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo¿Hermione Granger evadiendo su deber y rompiendo las reglas?- Weasley tenía que ser. Los mismos comentarios que su hermano.

- Yo le dije lo mismo, y casi me mata. Estuvo a punto de no venir por culpa de mi "gravísimo error"- agrega Ron con sarcasmo, mientras que le da ruidosos besos en el cuello a Josie, haciendo que la niña se retuerza en sus brazos de la risa. Permanezco mirando a Ron por unos segundos, y es más fuerte que yo el comenzar a pensar que podría ser un buen padre, y que…bueno…yo también podría ser una buena madre. Ginny parece percatarse de mi embobamiento…

- Te la presento Herms: esa niña tan revoltosa que estás viendo en brazos de su adorado tío, es la hija que tengo con Harry, Josephine- con un pequeño clic dentro de mi cabeza, vuelvo repentinamente a la realidad. La pequeña es realmente preciosa: tiene el cabello color azabache recogido en dos colitas y los ojos verdes y luminosos, igual que Harry; por otro lado, su pequeña nariz y sus finos labios, en este momento encorvados en una pícara sonrisa que deja a relucir sus blancos dientecitos, son más característicos de Ginny.

- Sí. Ron me había hablado de ella, pero no me había dicho que era tan bonita- comento, acariciando una de las blancas mejillas de Josie.

- Saluda a la amiga del tío Ron, Josie. Ella se llama Hermione- Ron intenta presentarme con su sobrina.

- Hola…- responde tímida con voz dulce y moviendo su manito a modo de saludo.

- ¿No me das un besito?- le pregunto. Hace un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, y luego de unos segundos, se estira desde los brazos de Ron y rodea mi cuello con sus manos para darme un inocente y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Familia¡por fin estoy de vuelta!- alguien más aparece en escena, una voz muy familiar.

- ¡Harry, mi amor!- Ginny, corre emocionada hacia él y ambos se funden en un abrazo, seguido de un apasionado beso.

- ¡Papi!- Josephine, prácticamente salta de los brazos de Ron, para arrojarse a los de su padre.

- ¡Ay, mi princesita!- Harry le llena la cara de besos, mientras que la niña sonríe encantada aferrándose a su cuello- No se imaginan cuánto las extrañé- continúa volviendo a abrazar a Ginny con la pequeña, aun en sus brazos. Es una imagen realmente enternecedora. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Harry deja a su hija en tierra firme, quien sigue por agarrarse de la mano de Ginny. Comienza a acercarse a nosotros, mirando a Ron con una enorme sonrisa. Mi cuerpo se paraliza totalmente, tal como sucedió el día que volví a ver a Ron en la fiesta.

- Hermano…a ti también te extrañé- Ron lanza un bufido y también sonríe. Se dan un abrazo palmeándose la espalda mutuamente- por lo que veo, no dejas títere con cabeza. ¿La nueva afortunada?- agrega, posando sus ojos en mí. Parece no haberme reconocido.

- Ya quisiera yo. Ella, es mi única mujer imposible, mírala bien- ¿qué fue eso?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- sigue sin entender- un momento…no…es imposible… ¿Hermione?- se pone serio de repente sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que me reconoces como a _"la única mujer imposible"_ de este Don Juan?- agrego irónica. Me lanzo a abrazarlo y los ojos se me llenan de lágrimas.

- Si a ellos los extrañé por no haberlos visto en un mes¿qué me queda de ti, que no te veo hace diez años?- susurra en mi oído, presionándome contra él. Nos separamos- finalmente, tengo a toda mi familia reunida otra vez: mi esposa, mi hija…y mis hermanos-

- ¿Sabes que me hiciste mucha falta en todo este tiempo, hermano?- le pregunto, sin poder contener las lágrimas y acariciando su mejilla. Él aparta mi mano colocándola entre las suyas y dándole un dulce beso.

- A mí también me hiciste mucha falta. Pero supongo que nuestro alejamiento, es algo que al parecer tenía que pasar. No sé por qué, no me lo preguntes. Lo único que sé, es que ahora que volvemos a estar todos reunidos, va a haber tiempo de sobra para las explicaciones- contesta. En parte, creo que tiene razón. Y me gustaría saber, qué explicaciones tienen para darme, tanto él como Ron. Quiero y necesito encontrarles una respuesta, a todos los por qué, que tengo en mi cabeza.

- Y tú, mi otro hermano…- continúo mirando a Ron.

- Tú y yo, nunca podríamos ser hermanos- me interrumpe. Una cosa más de la que vamos a tener que hablar: demasiadas indirectas en muy poco tiempo.

- Graciosito…pues más tarde, quiero que me expliques por qué tú y yo nunca podríamos ser hermanos y por qué soy tu única mujer imposible- concluyo.

- No te preocupes que vas a tener respuestas a todas tus preguntas- me deja sin palabras. Ambos nos quedamos mirando fijamente por unos segundos, hasta ser interrumpidos por la voz de Harry…

- Josie¿ya conociste a la nueva novia del tío Ron?- la niña lanza una risita y asiente con la cabeza- ¿sabes cómo se llama?- ella vuelve a asentir.

- Tía Hedmione…- responde finalmente. Harry y Ginny sueltan una carcajada, y Josie aplaude feliz, como festejando su "chiste". Siento que mi cara en este momento, debe ser muy similar a un tomate.

- Tienes razón Harry, en realidad mentía cuando decía que Mione es imposible para mí. No quería que pierda el efecto sorpresa…pero sí, somos novios- comenta Ron con ironía, rodeándome por los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Yo reacciono y lo tomo por la cintura, mirándolo y sonriendo incrédula. Él me presiona más contra su cuerpo, ahora con ambos brazos y apoya su cabeza sobre la mía. Harry y Ginny, continúan riendo a carcajadas.

De pronto…

- ¡Hermione¿no deberías estar en la oficina, trabajando¿o aprovechas que me voy de viaje para faltar a tus obligaciones?- lo que faltaba¿Jordan también regresaba hoy? Siempre tan inoportuno y metido adonde no lo llaman.

- Jordan, buenos días. No sabía que regresabas hoy- respondo, sin deshacer mi abrazo con Ron. Por el contrario, lo hago más intenso.

- Ya veo que no. Sino no estarías aquí, con tus…amiguitos- agrega, mirando despectivamente a Ron, más que a nadie. Mi cara comienza a reflejar odio.

- Ron, Harry, Ginny…él es Jordan, mi jefe- Ron me mira sintiéndose culpable y yo niego con la cabeza.

- Buenos días- responden todos al unísono. Alguien más se acerca a nosotros a espaldas de Jordan. Derek.

- ¡Hola, Hermione!, qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí- a diferencia de Jordan, Derek es un hombre educado y amable.

- Hola Derek. Es que vine a recibir a un viejo amigo que llegaba hoy de Francia. Harry Potter- explico.

- ¡Ah! Es un placer conocerlos- Derek estrecha su mano con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

- Ron, Ginny, él es Derek, el prometido de mi amiga Nicky-

- Es un placer conocerte Derek. Envíale saludos a Nicky de mi parte, nos hicimos muy buenas amigas en la fiesta de Hermione- agrega Ginny sonriente.

- Sí, claro, serán enviados. Bueno…será mejor que me vaya, quiero darle la sorpresa a Nicole. Ella no sabe que llegamos hoy. Adiós, y una vez más fue un placer conocerlos a todos- se despide y comienza a alejarse.

- ¡Dile a Nicky que me llame, por favor!- le grito.

- OK, no te preocupes-

- Yo también me voy, así te dejo para que te sigas divirtiendo. Mañana en la oficina ya tendremos tiempo para hablar. Adiós- ¡grandísimo idiota!

Una vez que Jordan desaparece de la vista, el silencio se hace entre nosotros; hasta la pequeña Josie parece haberse quedado muda. Muy a mi pesar, Ron deshace el abrazo.

- Lo siento mucho, Mione. Tendría que haber dejado que fueras a trabajar, quién sabe ahora lo que te va a decir tu jefe por mi culpa…- Ron se disculpa conmigo, y puedo percibir que sus ojos están tristes.

- No Ron, no te preocupes, en serio, no hay problema. Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Si Jordan dijo lo que dijo, fue sólo porque nos vió abrazados, porque además de ser mi jefe es mi ex novio. En otras circunstancias no le hubiera importado que falte a mis obligaciones. También sigue enojado, porque…yo tendría que haberme ido de viaje con él, pero lo rechacé para poder asistir a la fiesta en Hogwarts- le confieso.

- ¿Tantas ganas de verme tenías?- pregunta intentando no comenzar a reírse.

- No, en realidad tenía ganas de volver a ver a Harry. Por eso fue una gran decepción llegar a la fiesta y encontrarme con que sólo estabas tú- le saco la lengua infantilmente, y voy a abrazarme a Harry.

- ¡Uy, hermanito! Ése si que fue un golpe bajo- ironiza Ginny.

- No lo creo, porque esa noche me demostró todo lo contrario- responde con altivez.

- Esto comienza a calentarse. ¿Les importaría contarme de qué tanto me perdí en este tiempo?- Harry se suma a la conversación algo contrariado pero sonriente.

- No mucho. Yo tampoco sabía que Hermione salía con tipos tan idiotas- comenta Ron con sus ojos posados en mí y sonriendo con superioridad.

- Yo tampoco. Puede que tengas razón y que Jordan sea un idiota…pero ya que usted sabe tanto Señor Weasley¿le gustaría enseñarme a identificar a un "tipo inteligente"?- le pregunto, siguiendo su juego.

- No hace falta ir demasiado lejos, tienes a uno enfrente de tus ojos- contesta. Lanzo una carcajada.

- ¡Puff¿a dónde, que no lo veo? Ya vámonos de una vez- Ron parece haberse quedado sin palabras, puesto que no se empeñó en seguir replicando.

- Ven Josie, tú eres la única que sabe valorar al tío Ron- dijo esto último haciéndose el ofendido y estirando sus brazos a Josephine, que permanecía de pie a un lado de Ginny. Extrañamente, la niña lo mira con una sonrisa pícara y niega con la cabeza.

- Quiedo con tía Hedmione…- agrega, para mi sorpresa. La observo y es ella quien estira sus bracitos hacia mí. La tomo entre mis brazos y se aferra a mi cuello.

- Creo que te equivocas. Josie también es mujer y sabe darse cuenta de lo que es bueno- nuevamente, Harry y Ginny se echan a reír.

- Parece que Josie ya aceptó como tal a la tía Hermione- comenta Ginny con sorna.

- Debo reconocer que me encanta estar de vuelta. Todo como en los viejos tiempos- agrega Harry, y poco a poco, todos comenzamos a salir del aeropuerto.

- Herms, esta noche voy a organizar una cena en casa para darles la bienvenida a Harry, y a ti por supuesto- me comenta Ginny ni bien llegamos al estacionamiento- asi que me gustaría que vinieras¿qué dices?-

- No podría negarme. Nos vemos esta noche entonces- respondo colocando a Josie en brazos de su madre y abrazando a Harry a modo de despedida, para luego seguir por saludar a Ginny y a Josephine con un beso en la mejilla.

- Te esperamos. No faltes- agrega Harry subiendo a su camioneta- y tú Ron, creo que no necesitas invitación- sigue, asomándose por la ventanilla con una enorme sonrisa.

- No hermano, nos vemos esta noche. Igualmente sino me invitaban, pensaba ir de todos modos- contesta Ron, saludándolos con una de sus manos. Harry lanza una carcajada para luego poner su camioneta en marcha y alejarse de nosotros hacia la bajada del estacionamiento.

- Bueno, nos quedamos solos una vez más- le digo tímida, sin saber más que hacer.

- Sí- me responde él, al parecer en las mismas condiciones que yo- no sé… ¿quieres que vayamos a comer algo, o…prefieres ir a trabajar?- agrega, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones.

- No. Vamos, ya es demasiado tarde para ir al estudio…además no quiero que Jordan termine de arruinar mi día. Hasta ahora la pasé muy bien y quiero que siga así hasta conseguir el broche de oro con la cena de esta noche- contesto, animada por su invitación. Él me sonríe y seguimos por subir a su auto.

- ¿No te molesta que vayamos a mi casa?- me pregunta, una vez que quedamos fuera del estacionamiento e ingresamos al camino.

- ¿Esa es una indirecta más?- le respondo con otra pregunta, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- agrega él confundido pero sin despegar la vista del frente.

- A que tú te refieres a mí como tu única mujer imposible, a que nosotros, según tú, nunca podríamos ser hermanos y…a que ahora acabas de invitarme a tu casa- le digo contando con los dedos.

- Sólo bromeaba, Mione. Tú eres mi única mujer imposible porque eres mi mejor amiga. Te quiero como a una amiga, casi como a una hermana…pero nunca podríamos serlo, porque somos amigos. ¿Entiendes? Es algo complicado…- explica, mirándome cada tanto y puedo notar que está algo nervioso.

- Sí, claro. Pero Harry y yo también somos mejores amigos, y sin embargo nos sentimos como hermanos de alma. ¿Por qué entre nosotros no puede ser igual?- creo que con cada pregunta que le hago, logro ponerlo más nervioso. Ahora tiene el rostro y las orejas coloradas.

- Porque…no sé por qué. Pasó mucho tiempo y…ahora somos como dos desconocidos que intentan conocerse. Hay muchas cosas que tú no sabes de mí, como también estoy seguro, de que hay muchas cosas de ti, que yo no sé. ¿Me equivoco?-

- No, tienes razón. Pero supongo que…en algún momento terminaremos de conocernos y dejaremos de ser sólo dos desconocidos- agrego, mirando el paisaje pasar a gran velocidad a través de la ventanilla.

- Exacto- exhala un hondo suspiro, como si se hubiese sacado un enorme peso de encima- ahora…antes cuando hablaste del estudio… ¿a qué te referías?- pregunta curioso.

- Al estudio contable, donde trabajo justamente, como contadora- le informo.

- Qué casualidad- agrega mirándome algo sorprendido.

- ¿De qué hablas?-

- De que yo también empecé estudiando esa carrera. Pero definitivamente, las amortizaciones y los pre-balances, no están hechos para mí- (**n/a:** reflejo en Ron, lo que yo más detesté de contabilidad en el 2006) contesta frunciendo el ceño. Yo sólo le sonrío divertida.

- Valla coincidencia. Pero en mi caso, esas son las cosas que realmente me apasionan- nos detenemos- ¿ya llegamos?- pregunto, posando mis ojos en él. Asomo mi cabeza por la ventanilla del auto, y observo que nos encontramos frente a un edificio muy elegante de sólo tres pisos, con una gran entrada de puerta doble con marco dorado, en la que con mirada vigilante, hace guardia un hombre de seguridad.

- Sí- me contesta él como si nada, saliendo del auto y dándole la vuelta para abrirme la puerta. La abre y me ofrece una de de sus manos- ¿me permite Srta. Granger?- agrega con una sonrisa. Yo acepto sin más preámbulos y bajo del vehículo. Él entrelaza su brazo con el mío y sigue por cerrar la puerta. Juntos nos dirigimos a la majestuosa entrada del edificio.

- ¿Cuál de todos es el tuyo?- le pregunto, mirando hacia arriba.

- El segundo. Soy el inquilino más importante, por eso estoy en el medio- me responde con tono de suficiencia, aunque yo sé que está hablando sarcásticamente.

- Sí, claro, me imagino- sólo le sonrío.

- Buenos días, Anthony- agrega, dirigiéndose al guardia de seguridad del edificio.

- Buenos días, Señor Weasley. Señorita…- contesta el hombre mu cordial, mientras se saca su gorra y hace una leve reverencia a fines de tener un gesto caballeroso conmigo.

- Buenos días- respondo con una sonrisa. Al ingresar en el edificio, lo primero con lo que nos topamos es con el hall de entrada, en el cual una de sus paredes está íntegramente cubierta por un espejo gigante.

- Aquí es donde me gusta admirarme todas las mañanas antes de salir- me comenta Ron con una dulce sonrisa, mientras que yo lanzo una carcajada. Nos acercamos al sector donde están los ascensores y Ron oprime el botón rojo que se encuentra a un costado, para "llamar" alguno y en menos de unos segundos, oímos la campanilla que nos informa su llegada. La puerta metálica se abre automáticamente y yo entro primera, seguida de cerca por Ron. En el corto lapso de tiempo que conlleva la llegada en ascensor a un segundo piso, no sé exactamente por qué, el silencio reina entre nosotros. En cuanto nos detenemos y salimos del ascensor, nos encontramos frente a un pasillo con una gran puerta de madera al fondo; nos dirigimos hacia allá; una vez que llegamos a la dichosa puerta, Ron saca sus llaves de los bolsillos de su abrigo y las introduce en el picaporte provocando un pequeño clic al girarla suavemente que nos indica que el cerrojo está ahora destrabado.

- ¡Wow!- murmuro para mis adentros, aunque sé que Ron pudo oírlo, a juzgar por su risita de conformidad.

**- **Veo que te gustó, Mione. Bienvenida a mi humilde morada- exclama, rodeándome por los hombros con uno de sus brazos. Nunca podría haberme imaginado, que en algún momento Ron llegaría a vivir rodeado de tantos lujos. Lo que a simple vista, dejándose guiar por la fachada del edificio, a pesar de lo lujosa, parece ser una simple y normal construcción de pocos departamentos (porque sólo tiene tres pisos), es en realidad una exclusiva localidad con tan sólo tres viviendas, ubicadas cada una en un piso. En ésta, lo que primero salta a la luz, es la reluciente sala de estar equipada con un sofá de tres cuerpos, otro de dos y otro individual, todos tapizados en cuero blanco y decorados con pequeños cojines de distintas formas en tapizado de cuero negro; una mesa ratona en el centro, que sirve como soporte a unos cuantos marcos con distintas fotografías mágicas desde las que sus ocupantes saludan alegremente; al frente, un mueble inmenso de símil de madera negro, que acoge a unos cuantos libros en sus estanterías, y aunque parezca increíble, a un televisor de plasma de 29 pulgadas acompañado por un modernísimo sistema de home theatre; hay también unos cuantos cuadros y pinturas de artistas muy reconocidos, lo que logra darle al lugar, un toque más maduro y cultural. Veo que al fondo de la sala hay una puerta doble, que según lo que Ron me comenta en este momento, da a su escritorio. Por el otro costado, se emplaza un largo pasillo, en el que pueden distinguirse cuatro puertas (Ron me explica, que son dos habitaciones, una cocina y un baño). Apartada de la sala de estar, (que se encuentra en el lado derecho de la casa), en el lado izquierdo se puede apreciar el comedor, que está amueblado con una amplia mesa de madera de forma rectangular y terminando el conjunto, con seis sillas de asiento y respaldo acolchonados, como no podía ser de otra manera, tapizados también en cuero negro, ubicadas: dos en cada uno de los laterales y una en cada punta de la mesa.

- La verdad que sí: me gustó y mucho. Tienes una casa muy bonita. Realmente vuelves a sorprenderme, Weasley-

- Pero bueno, ponte cómoda y toma asiento, que yo iré a ver qué puedo prepararnos-

- ¿No quieres que te ayude?- le pregunto, dejando mi bolso en el sofá.

- No, en serio, Mione. Quédate tranquila. Hoy eres mi invitada. ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si te hiciese trabajar?- me sonríe guiñándome un ojo. Decido ceder, mordiéndome el labio inferior y negando con la cabeza. Logra sorprenderme con algo nuevo, por cada minuto que pasa. Finalmente, él desaparece por la puerta que da a la cocina y yo me acerco al inmenso mueble en el que descansa su televisión. Paso mi dedo índice por el lomo de la gran cantidad de libros que tiene sobre una de las estanterías; en su mayoría, dedicados a las leyes. Comenzando a curiosear un poco más, detengo mi mirada, en una vieja fotografía mágica encajada en un cuadro de delicado marco dorado, de pie en uno de los estantes centrales por sobre el equipo de sonido. Siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Tomo el pequeño cuadro entre mis manos y lo observo detenidamente: es la misma antigua fotografía que permanece guardada en mi placard dentro de mi álbum de recuerdos, de aquél tristísimo día, en que nos vimos por última vez hace diez años, en la estación de King's Cross.

- Dejé un poco de agua en el fuego, para preparar algo de café. ¿Tú quieres comer algo más?- lo oigo hablar pero no respondo. Todas las imágenes de ese día junto con mis por qué, vuelven a agolparse en mi cabeza cual rollo de película- ¿Hermione, estás bien?- pregunta preocupado. Puedo sentirlo de pie a mi lado. Pone su mano sobre mi hombro y comienza él también a observar la fotografía- llevo observándola día y noche durante diez años- agrega, al parecer en tono algo melancólico. Volteo lentamente hacia él, ya sin poder contener el llanto.

- ¿Por qué?- es lo único que puedo decirle apenas en un hilo de voz. Esa simple pregunta, tiene para mí, múltiples significados y respuestas. Necesito que él aclare mis dudas. Ya no puedo seguir actuando como si nada hubiese pasado, y como si después de tanto tiempo sin vernos, las cosas entre nosotros, siguiesen exactamente igual que diez años atrás. Ya no más. Yo sufrí teniéndolo lejos, sufrí como nunca; sufrí su ausencia; sufrí su olvido y sufrí su eterno recuerdo. Nunca pude sacármelo de la cabeza. Y es entonces, que hoy, siento que es el día indicado, para que todas mis preguntas, encuentren su respuesta.

* * *

Hola una vez más a todos mis queridos lectores! presiento que ya ni se deben acordar de mí xD es que hace tanto tiempo que no actualizo! Yo sé que ya me re excedí con el tiempo, pero bueno...sepan entender! cuando a uno no le vienen las ideas a la cabeza, hay problemas! pero finalmente lo que acaban de leer, es lo que salió y espero que les haya gustado y que haya servido para compensar tanta espera! ;) También sé que la falta de imaginación no es una muy buena excusa, porque tendría que haberme sentado a exprimirme el cerebro a ver qué salía, pero no lo hice! xD lo siento mucho ¬¬ jaja...no los molesto más con mis estupideces!

Capítulo dedicado a mi "melli" jaja, nos gusta criticar las mismas cosas...somos dos yeguas!...flor, todavía no pude solucionar el tema del MSN, voy a revolear esta computadora a la mierda, aunque probablemente ella no tenga la culpa! (

**Para los lectores de Lucy: **

Al capítulo todavía le falta, MUCHÍSIMO! perdón, sigo en déficit de imaginación como dije anteriormente! y habiendo recuperado internet, trato tmb de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido! xD pero no desesperen, que ya me voy a tomar un tiempito mooooooi largo para tratar de terminarlo! I promesse!

Bye! y ahora sí los dejo, hasta el próximo cap! ;)

HAGAN CLIC EN GO! Y DEJENME SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS, QUE NO SABEN LO FELIZ QUE ME HACEN, CON TAN SÓLO UNAS POCAS PALABRAS DE ALIENTO!


End file.
